Consejos de madres
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Korra la salvaje, Mako el cortante, y consejos de sus adorables madres. (Regalo para Jrosass) (Makorra).


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Bueno, otro pequeño regalito para Jessi *o*. Que tengas un hermoso día :D

* * *

Korra tenía tan sólo seis años cuando sufrió su primera declaración de amor (según lo que le dijo su madre, claro).

Había llegado llorando de la escuela. Su mamá, visiblemente preocupada, la cargó en brazos y le preguntó qué había pasado.

—Iroh me molesta en clases. Yo no le he hecho nada, y él siempre me molesta— Se quejó con un puchero, aún sollozando.

Senna le sonrió con dulzura a su pequeña.

—Cariño, eso es porque le gustas.

—¿Le... Gusto?— Repitió desconfiada y con interés.

—Así es, pequeña— Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de dar su explicación— Verás, cuando alguien siente algo por ti, hace lo que sea con tal de llamar tu atención. Incluso molestarte, si es necesario.

Aquellas palabras dejaron confundida a la pobre Korra. ¿En realidad le gustaba a un niño? ¿Y éste se lo demostraba haciéndola enojar? ¿Por qué mejor no le compraba chocolates o algo rico de comer?

Infló sus cachetes, frustrada: Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Y quizá si Senna hubiera sabido lo que causarían en su hija esas simples palabras un año después, se las hubiera ahorrado.

Porque Mako era nuevo en la escuela. Llegaba todos los días ligeramente tarde, haciéndolo ver como todo un chico malo.

Caminaba con pose de galán, siempre se sentaba hasta adelante, junto a la puerta, y terminaba los trabajos antes que nadie.

Tenía una caja de 100 colores que no prestaba a nadie, y una bufanda que vestía diariamente.

Comía sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, y tenía un hermano menor llamado Bolin (No es como si Korra lo acosara...).

Y bueno, Korra no pudo evitar sentirse _ligeramente_ atraída hacia él.

Comenzó lanzándole bolitas de papel con una pajilla. Pero por desgracia para ella, como se sentaba atrás, él nunca se daba cuenta de quién era el culpable. Tan sólo fruncía su ceño, "de una manera adorable", pensaba Korra.

Dado el intento fallido de llamar su atención arrojándole cosas, decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

Y así, cada vez que pasaba junto a él, ella lo empujaba (y en algunas ocasiones divertidas, Mako terminaba en el suelo). De nuevo, sólo fruncía el ceño, y se alejaba de esa _salvaje _(apodo que se ganó por su forma poco civilizada de comportarse).

Korra, de nuevo disgustada porque ese niño no le prestara atención, tomó la decisión de sentarse junto a él. Estando a su lado en clases, era imposible que la ignorara.

Llegó temprano a la escuela y se sentó en aquel banco morado, esperando pacientemente a que Mako llegara.

Como siempre, tres minutos después de haber comenzado la clase, Mako cruzó la puerta.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Korra.

La pequeña, indignada por su actitud, decidió toser. A ver si así le hacía caso.

De nuevo, nada.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil.

Volvió a toser más alto y de una manera excagerada.

¡Por fin! Había conseguido que Mako la volteara a ver.

—Por favor, deja de toser. Es molesto— Pidió, con su semblante serio de siempre, para luego regresar su vista hacia el pizarrón.

Y Korra no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. ¡Le había dirigido la palabra!

Pobre Mako, no sabía que ese había sido sólo el principio.

Con el tiempo, Mako y _la salvaje _lograron establecer una relación de amistad/odio.

Ella le quitaba sus colores, se comía su desayuno, lo golpeaba.

Él la ignoraba con frecuencia, la regañaba, y era un poco cortante.

Pero siempre estaban juntos.

Un día, Mako curioso, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué siempre me moletas?

Korra, quién estaba comiendo el sándwich de Mako, le contestó con la boca llena:

—Porque una vez mi mami me dijo que si me gustaba alguien, tenía que molestarlo hasta el cansancio— Contestó con total naturalidad, mientras le daba otra mordida al sándwich.

—¿Y tú por qué nunca me haces caso?— Le reprendió.

Mako se encogió de hombros.

—Mi mami me dijo que si alguien me atraía, ignorarla era la mejor opción para llamar su atención.

Korra se le quedó viendo por un instante y bufó. Después de todo, no le gustaba que le ignoraran.

—Eres un tonto.

—Y tú una salvaje.

—Así te gusto— Se defendió burlonamente.

Y Mako sonrió para sus adentros ¡claro que así le gustaba aquella niña salvaje!

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, para que vean los sabios consejos de sus mamis xD. *No lo intenten en casa*

¿Mako no quedó muy masoquista, o sí? Haha *en serio u-u*.

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Siento que tus regalos me hayan quedado muy sencillos, pero algún día al azar, escribiré algo bonito para ti, Jessi *o*. (Y también para los demás xD).

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
